What Matters
by jclark775
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have til its gone. Luckily for Zatanna, it didn't take losing what matters to find out that it's what she really wants.


**AN:** Sorry for not updating 'Disappearance' I will try to do that next Sunday, but hey atleast I made some kind of update :D. Can you guys please review this? This is probably going to be a little OOC sorry. Also it's going to probably be sortof ZatannaxRobin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters they belong to their creators, and that's not me because frankly they're too awesome to be mine, lol. So on with the story!

**Thanks:** Thank you to animecutie610 for helping me with the name of the story and the summary of it too. THANKS ANIME :D

**THE NIGHTMARE**

**It was supposed to be a nice easy mission, get in and get out, so how did it end up so badly? Everything was going good until the mission was practically over, that's when the worst part happened. The team was just doing a simple infiltration mission into a believed to be abandoned mansion to get, and destroy, a high tech next generation fighting robot that had been offline and out of power for a long time; it was also her first official mission with the team, but it seems it may be the last mission for another of the teams' members. **

** The team had successfully gotten in undetected, and had made their way into the main hall. The team was searching for where the robot was at, but the mansion was too big for the team to search as one big group. Even though Kaldur didn't want to he knew it was the most efficient way to find the robot, and accomplish their mission**_**, 'after all the robot was offline and out of power right?' **_**One of Kaldur's team mates had reasoned to him to convince him it was the best idea, to split up into separate groups with each having at least 2 members on them. "Fine group one will consist of me, Connor, and M'gann. Group 2 will be Kid Flash, and Artemis. That leaves Zatanna and Robin for group 3." Said Aqualad to divide the team. "Miss Martian will keep us connected through her telepathic link, so if anything happens then we will still be in contact and can help." Aqualad stated finishing his conditions. **

"**Aw you're kidding me I have to be paired with him!" Artemis said with a I-can't-believe-this face while pointing at Kid Flash.**

"**Whoa I don't want to be paired with her can't I be paired with Robin, or Connor, or you?" Wally asked hopingly**

"**No the teams are final. I made them this way to maximize our teams split ability." Stated Aqualad with finality in his voice.**

"**B-b-b-b-b-b-b-ut! Fine" Wally started but decided it'd be best just to trust his leaders' decision. **

**Zatanna and Robin looked at each other with a slight grin on their faces "This is going to be very asterous(did I use that correctly?)" said Robin grinning at Zatanna, who grinned back. "What's with you two?" Questioned Wally with confusion throughout his voice. "Nothing everything's normal!" Answered Robin and Zatanna at the same time blush slightly coming to their faces.**

"**Sure, I believe you both completely." Replied Kid Flash with a sarcastic, yet questioning tone.**

"**I think I know what's up with them." Said Artemis, with a huge grin on her face, to Kid Flash in a hushed voice. **

"**Really? What do you think it is?" Asked Kid Flash who was now pretty interested.**

"**I'll tell you when we split up." Replied Artemis. **

"**If we don't find anything meet back here in 30 minutes, if you do find it then tell us through the link and we'll all come and help the most we can to destroy it and take all leftovers to Batman." Concluded Aqualad which signaled they should all split up now, to go with their partners. **

**Zatanna and Robin POV**

"**So where should we check first?" Asked Robin. **

"**Where ever you want to go first I guess, detective boy." Said Zatanna with a wink and a small smile.**

'**Oh my god it's like I'm in a dream! My dad has let me join the team, and I've been paired with Robin as my partner for this! It can't get any better.' Thought Zatanna which made a small smirk appear on her face, but she also started to blush a little.**

"**Is everything alright?" Asked Robin when he noticed that Zatannas' face was turning slightly red. Robin liked Zatanna and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, especially on her first official mission with the team. "What? Uh yeah I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about Robin." Zatanna tried to assure him but his concern for her made her blush deepen. "Are you positive?" Robin asked as he compared the temperature of Zatannas' head to his. "Yes I'm fine, now can we get going to find the robot?" Asked Zatanna trying to get him to continue on because what he was doing was just making her blushing worse. "Ok sure lets go then." Robin said uncertainly. **

**Artemis and Kid Flash POV**

"**So what was that about earlier?" Question Kid Flash. **

"**Well can't you tell it was pretty obvious?" Said Artemis with a giggle.**

"**Just spill it what was up with them earlier?" Kid Flash demanded to know.**

"**They like each other." Artemis said with a huge grin on his face.**

**It hit Kid Flash like an explosion "You mean Zatanna and Robin you know-" Kid Flash started only to be cut off by Artemis.**

"**Like each other." Artemis concluded with a grin.**

"**So do you think they're dating?" asked Artemis curiously.**

"**No because I don't think Zatara would like Zatanna to date anyone right now, plus you know Batman I don't think he'd approve." Answered Kid Flash.**

"**That's true so do you think any of them are having any better luck at finding the robot?" asked Artemis.**

"**I doubt it." Said Kid Flash plainly.**

**Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian**

"**So what was that about earlier? You know with Robin and Zatanna." Asked Connor.**

"**I don't really know." Replied Aqualad.**

"**Hahahaha, you guys are clueless." Miss Martian said while laughing like crazy.**

"**What do you mean?" questioned Aqualad and Superboy at the same time.**

"**It's clear that they like each other." Said Miss Martian with a huge grin trying to hold in her laughter.**

"**Well don't we all like each other?" Asked Superboy clueless.**

**M'gann burst out laughing then replied "Superboy you're so clueless, we all like each other, but those to like each other more than friends." trying to explain to him.**

"**Oh I know what you mean." Replied Connor.**

**Zatanna and Robin POV**

"**Hey Zatanna I think we've found the robot." Said Robin as they discovered an already shattered robot on the group. **

"**I thought it was supposed to be newer though? This thing looks like it's been gathering dust for ages." Zatanna asked.**

"**Well you never know with these things, but I think we should call the rest of the team." Robin said while analyzing the messed up robot.**

"'**(this'll mean when they're talking in their minds) Hey guys we might have found something.'" Robin and Zatanna 'said' at the same time.**

"'**Good where are you guys?'" asked Kaldur.**

"'**We are in the east-'" Robin started but stopped when the robot had gotten up, and all the dust came off revealing a ultra-high tech chrome colored fully armed battle-ware(Ok so it was sort of like cameo for robots just leave it there ok? ;) Lol)**

"'**Robin? Zatanna? Come in where are you guys? Is everything alright?'" Concern clear from Kaldur.**

"'**We're alright for now but quickly come to the east wing of the mansion we'll need all the help we can get!'" Said Zatanna with slight traces of panic. **

"'**We're coming don't worry.'" Replied the rest of the team as they all rushed to the east wing.**

"'**It appears to be a self-enhancing robot similar to Amaze-o (I know that's spelled wrong but just roll with it.) except it doesn't seem to be able to copy abilities, but it's also covered with loads of weaponry from head to toe."' Reported Robin while trying to find a way into the attacking robot. **

"'**Be careful we're not too far away from you.'" Informed Kaldur.**

"' **Same with us we're getting closer."' Said Kid Flash, since he was trying not to leave Artemis behind in this huge mansion.**

"' **We'll try to keep as careful as possible.'" Said Zatanna.**

"**Zatanna look out!" Robin practically shouted as the Robot fired a laser blast at her.**

"**Em dleihs htrae!" Chanted Zatanna.**

**Just then a giant wall of Earth shot out of the ground in a defensive shield. The shield and laser canceled each other out and the shield crumbled to the ground barely protecting Zatanna. **

"**Be more careful Zatanna!" Robin said worriedly.**

"**Ok I'll try, but it's not like I meant to be targeted at Robin." Zatanna said slightly defensively but noticing his concern.**

"**I know…..but… just please be more careful." Robin said with worry.**

"**Fine, Robin, anything you ask." Zatanna said then winked and gave a little giggle.**

**Just then the robot shot out 3 more blasts and ran at Zatanna, it was like the thing was aiming only for her. The first blast was deflected by another Earth shield, but the other two went right through.**

"**LOOK OUT!" Robin shouted as he dived at Zatanna getting her out of the way of the blasts.**

"**Thanks Robin." Zatanna said as he got off of covering her. Robin took out three explosive batarangs, and threw them at the robot. The robot shoots all three before they get close to him, but the robot is still knocked back by the explosion.**

"**Crap didn't work." Said Robin "Do you think you can bind him in a way so that he can't use his weapons?" **

"**I don't know but I'm going to try." Said Zatanna. **

"**Snopaew sti dnib!" Zatanna started to chant, but as soon as she started the robot, before it took full effect, shot all his still working weapons.**

**Zatanna saw it coming at her and she froze in the middle of her chant. Robin ran over to get Zatanna out of the way. **

**The rest of the team came in right as the blasts were about to hit. All the team saw as they entered was several huge blasts and tons of ammo sent at towards Zatanna and Robin. Then it happened Robin threw Zatanna out of the way of the blast, a self-sacrifice.**

**Zatanna was shocked as Robin pushed her out of the way. Then the blast hit. Robins' body flew across the room covered with his blood from the robots attack, and his body, practically, completely broken. That was enough for Zatanna. That gruesome sight. It was blood chilling.**

**The teams' faces were covered in shock and horror as they saw Robins' lifeless body, covered in his blood and massively broken. They all ran over to it as fast as they could, Wally got there first because he's a speedster. "Robin! Robin! Come on get up buddy please; open your eyes Robin please!" Wally shouted at the limp corpse of Robin, pain in his voice and fighting tears in his eyes.**

**Zatanna was second to getting to the body, followed by the rest of the team. "Robin….." Kaldur said with a grim tone in his voice. "Robin… Robin! Please tell me that you're alright. Please wake up and tell me you're alive. PLEASE!" Zatanna nearly screamed to the body at the top of her lungs "It's all my fault." Zatanna whispered, barely audible to anyone without super hearing, with a massive amount of tears covering her face. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**That's when Zatanna woke up, with a cold sweat covering her completely, and a couple of tears on her. She had just been dreaming the whole time. It was one big nightmare that she wasn't able to escape from until it was over. The horridness of being forced to watch the guy she liked being killed all because of her mess up and inexperience. She was mostly sure that everything was just a nightmare, she hoped more than anything else. She had to make sure though. She got out of her bed, and walked over to her phone, wiped off her sweat the best she could, and dialed the number that Robin had given her when they had swapped numbers. She had to be quiet about it though so that her dad wouldn't wake up and find her talking to a boy at 3:00 A.M but she just had to make sure that it was a bad dream and that he was alright.**

**She heard the phone start to acknowledge that she was calling. She was anxious as she was waiting for the line to pick up. "Hello? Zatanna you there?" said an extremely tired Robin. 'HE ANSWERED!' Zatanna nearly screamed to herself with joy. "Yeah I'm here." Said Zatanna with a lot of joy in her voice. "Well good morning I guess." Robin said with a yawn "Is everything alright?" he questioned with a little worry in his voice. "Yeah everything's just fine on my end just wanted to check in on you and see if you're alright." Zatanna said still happy about him being alive. "Yeah everything's good here too." Robin replied "Does your dad know you're on the phone?" he asked curiously. "Hah no if he did then I'd probably be dead, especially if he knew I was on it with a boy." She giggled a little. "Yeah." Robin replied with a little laugh. "He'd probably explode if he heard you were on the phone with me at this hour. Then he'd probably come to get me too, along with Batman too." Robin said starting to laugh a little, he was finally fully awake and some-what energized to talk to Zatanna. "Yeah hah." Replied Zatanna. 'So what do you want to talk about?" asked Robin. "Nothing in particular." Zatanna answered with a small chuckle. "Hey do you want to meet up with me at some place. I know that its 3:00 A.M, but we're both awake and if we're back before Batman and Zatara wake up we should be fine." Offered Robin hopeful. "I don't know. Depends where we are going to go and what time Batman wakes up at, because I can do a copy spell for me so my dad won't notice until I get back, but I doubt that it'll work on Batman." Zatanna answered. "Well that's good. If you can make a sleeping duplicate and we get back before 7:00 A.M. then I'll be fine too. If you want we can meet up at that new amusement park in Happy Harbor." Robin stated. "Ok so I'll come and cast the spell on you and we'll both head over to Happy Harbor." Zatanna said giddily and nearly squealed with joy. "Ok see you in a few minutes then." Robin said with a happy grin.**

**Ending note: Again I'm so sorry that I didn't update Disappearance I would've but there's a good excuse I have, but excuses are excuses and don't change anything ;). **

**I'm probably going to update Disappearance this weekend :D and I'll try to make it as long as the actual story part of this chapter. I'm also sorry if they're OOC. I was going to try to make a special Valentine's Day story but I was filled with this, and I'll probably write a few chapters of this to make up for no Valentine's story of the Young Justice group.**

**So other than that I have two more messages to send out to everyone.**

**Please review this and my other story. I'd appreciate hearing what you all think ;)**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
